


Spirits of the Past

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: Older Ienzo reflects on his past during father's day in a Radiant Garden that is still recovering from his past mistakes.





	Spirits of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for Father's day and thought to bring it on here for you all to read. This covers a few personal headcanons I have for Ienzo and what actually happened to his parents. I hope you all enjoy!

Father’s day…

The day always roused bittersweet memories for Ienzo. Nearly a decade and a half ago, he lost his birth parents. He then later, was adopted by Ansem the Wise, taken under his wing and carefully watched over by other scientist and the guards that patrolled the grounds. But how, one would ask, did he lose his birth parents? It was such a touchy subject that so few knew of the circumstance that he grew up in.

Taking a knee in the gardens that were slowly being rebuilt, a faint smile crept over his lips. He remembers when he was a child to come here in order to clear his head. So many memories fluttered around him due to this place. 

\-------------

10 years previous...

A pair of scientist were working diligently with compounds that were comprised of both light and dark matter. Testing various magical components to discover their reactions. Near the lab table, little Ienzo, who was no older than six, looked up in awe as he reached his right hand up.

“No Ienzo, you must stay away from the table while mother and father are busy. Why don’t you go outside and play?”, his mother uttered as she placed on her safety glasses.

“But..I want to help!”, Ienzo cried.

Reaching a hand up, his father’s arm, he tugged on his coat, causing the beaker he held to shake and fall out of his hands. The contents inside quickly sparkled on the table before creating a small fire.

“Ienzo...stay back!”, his father demanded, shoving him towards the door behind him as he and Ienzo’s mother quickly moved to extinguish the fire. However, any attempt in putting it out, via magic or fire extinguisher, only caused the fire to grow. Ienzo watched in fear as the fire consumed the tables and soon his parents as they told Ienzo to run. But he couldn’t. He was frozen in fear. It took the efforts of both Ansem the Wise and Even to successfully put out the fire before the child was pulled aside by Ansem.

“What happened child?” Though he didn’t need to really ask. There were cameras in every lab and he knew very well what had happened.

Ienzo looked away, the light from his eyes fading as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. The guilt of their death weighed heavily on his heart. Ansem sighed, bringing the boy close into his arms as he ran a protective hand through his short slate locks.

“Well, no matter. We will be your family now.”

Ienzo merely leaned into him until he was freed. Taking a step away from Ansem, Ienzo made his way to the gardens, disregarding the calls from either Even or Ansem.

He kneeled beside the flower beds as his mother’s last words played in his mind. If he had listened, he would have been able to still see his parents. They were gone...because of him. If he had listened and gone outside..and stayed quiet, he would have been the good child that they deserved. But no..he was far too stubborn, much like his father, and refused to listen to any advice given to him.

Faint tears started to stream from his eyes until the sounds of dark creatures weaseled beside him. Quickly brushing the moisture from his eyes, he backed away from the creatures as they started to surround him. That was until he was saved by a flash of light. A young man with a keyblade.

He stammered for a moment before going into hiding while the creatures were taken care of. Once they were gone, he could hear the calling of Even, hearing him demand where he was but he knew better than to speak. Talking only proved to be a distraction to those around him. When they were caught up, he was then ushered back to the castle, where Ansem the Wise informed him that he was not to leave unless he told someone where he was going. He must always be ushered by an adult. Ienzo knew that this was for safety measures but it made him feel trapped. Frowning at the thought, Ansem noticed the sadness on his face and picked him up, patting his head.

“Come now. It isn’t all bad. We will do our best to look after you. Hm...do you like ice cream?”

At the mention, Ienzo turned to face Ansem and nodded his head. His reaction earned a soft chuckle from the sage that held him and a disgusted ‘tsk’ from Even.

“We can’t just feed the boy ice cream, sir. He’ll need more than that..”

Ansem waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, I know. One ice cream isn’t going to hurt the lad. Come with me. I have just the thing.” Ansem walked towards the hall, only to pause for a moment, looking over his shoulder. “I will be back shortly. You know what to do.”

A sigh left Even as he nods. “Of course. We will have the mess and such taken care of. You have my word.”

\---------------- 

Reflecting back, Ienzo had placed a great deal of blame on himself for the death of his parents. He felt for so long that, had his parents had a child that listened and actually did as they were told, he would still have them here today. They would have stopped him for part taking in such illegal experiments with Heartless and causing this world to suffer.

He had much to atone for. At least this time, he could try to make amends by helping those who were in the position to make a difference. Placing a bouquet of daffodils at a cracked stone in the garden that had faint scribbles of his parents’ names.

“ I hope..I can make things better and atone for what I did.” A faint smile crept over the corner of his lips. “Happy Father’s day dad..”

Ienzo took a moment longer to tidy the stone before pushing himself up, dusting his clothing and heading back inside. There was a great deal of work to be done and he knew that it wasn’t going to get done by him wallowing in his self-pity. Now was the time for him to put his words into action.


End file.
